Premier impact
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: Frustrée de savoir que Kyôko et Haru sont au courant des activités de la bande de Tsuna, Hana décide de connaître la vérité et ainsi, lever le voile qui englobe le groupe de Tsuna mais aussi ses deux amies.


**Titre :** Premier impact

**Disclaimer :** La seule chose qui m'appartienne, dans tout ça, sont les tomes 1 à 23 (je n'aime pas Genkishi : ni le personnage, ni la couverture) de Reborn. L'histoire, le joli coup de crayon et la commercialisation n'est pas de mon fait mais d'Akira Amano, Shueisha Inc., les studios Artland pour l'anime, je ne sais quelle entreprise pour les OST et je n'évoque même pas les droits de traduction propres à chaque pays.

**Genre :** Général, amitié, lignes d'humour dans le coin, romance vers la fin, Hana veut arriver à ses fins (mais pas dans ce sens-là).

**Notes :** Je n'ai pas la prétention d'écrire comment Hana et Ryohei se sont mis ensemble (surtout qu'à la base, je voulais juste un jeu de mot pourri entre le "troisième impact" de Evangelion et un autre impact que je vous laisse deviner) mais ça a abouti à cet OS. J'irai me plaindre à Amano Akira parce que ses personnages ne voulaient pas se laisser faire (ouais, au début, ça devait être un drabble de 100 mots).

J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture et je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

* * *

**Premier impacte**

Kurokawa Hana était une fille qui savait lire entre les lignes, la plupart du temps.

Elle avait eu un sacré entrainement avec ses parents divorcés et ses deux grandes sœurs. La première, Hanae, avait quitté dès sa majorité le foyer familial pour se marier avec son petit ami du lycée et partir à Okinawa. La seconde, Hanayo, était restée à la maison jusqu'à ce que Hana entre au collège. Un an plus tard, les parents Kurokawa entamèrent une procédure de divorce.

Depuis, elle savait précisément quand ses parents revenaient énervés du travail, quand Hanae allait fondre en larmes ou quand Hanayo explosait face à la dispute éternelle de leurs parents. De fait, Hana apprit à être observatrice. Lorsque les signes avant coureurs d'une imminente explosion se manifestaient, Hana se réfugiait dans sa chambre, qu'elle partageait avec Hanayo, prétextant des devoirs à faire ou des leçons à apprendre. Elle ne pleurait pas mais elle désirait par dessus tout grandir pour ne pas devenir aussi pathétique que ses parents (malgré tout l'amour et le respect qu'elle leur portait), aussi faible que Hanae (malgré toute la sympathie qu'elle éprouvait envers sa sœur) et aussi emportée que Hanayo (malgré toute l'admiration qu'elle ressentait pour elle).

Si Hana se liait difficilement aux autres (un tas d'immatures, selon elle), elle fut attirée comme une mouche vers Kyôko. Kyôko était ce qu'Hana désirait être : mignonne, gentille, candide et naïve. Elle lui enviait sa situation familiale, le grand frère en moins peut-être (encore un qui ne pense qu'au sport !). Au fil du temps, les deux fillettes se lièrent d'amitié, ayant de nombreux points communs : le shopping, les livres, les parfums natures, les films d'horreurs et surtout, les potins. L'une était invitée chez l'autre et Hana côtoyait de plus en plus le grand frère extrême, dont la passion flamboyante portait sur la boxe et se donnait à l'extrême limite dans ce sport. Hana admettait que Ryohei possédait un certain style, des cheveux blancs avec des reflets gris, bien bâti pour son âge mais ennuyeux à souhait !

À l'arrivée de Tsunaze dans la vie de Kyôko, Hana se doutait de quelque chose (outre le begin de Tsuna sur Kyôko). Tsunaze _changeait_, se faisant plus remarquer dans des actes, certes, stupides mais qui le mettaient en valeurs. Et il y avait cet étrange bébé qui le suivait partout. Hana en serait tombée dans un état de coma profond si de pareilles aventures lui arrivaient ! Kyôko lui parlait de plus en plus de Tsuna. Puis elle fit la connaissance de Haru, une nana complètement déjantée, collégienne dans une école privée réputée.

Elles entrèrent au lycée (Haru fit des pieds et des mains pour aller dans le même lycée que ses deux amies) et là, Hana soupçonnait quelque chose de gros, elle flairait un gros poisson, un très gros poisson : Hibari Kyoya avait _accepté_ de suivre les lois de l'éducation japonaise et donc d'entrer au lycée : le même que Tsuna. Décidément, une étrange atmosphère tourbillonnait autour de Tsuna.  
Déjà, à son contact, le frère de Kyôko avait lui-même changé. Il devenait plus mature, plus adulte, plus réfléchi… mais toujours extrême et surtout, mauvais menteur envers sa sœur.  
Hana se décida au bout d'un an pour mettre son nez dans les affaires de Kyôko, de Ryohei et, par extension, de Tsuna.

**xXx**

"Kyôko ! Éructa Ryohei en entrant dans le salon des Sasagawa."

L'ainé des Sasagawa était en sueur, probablement à cause de ses pompes du soir. Hana remarqua qu'il était également tendu, son regard flamboyait moins qu'à l'accoutumée.

"Je serai absent ce soir, annonça-t-il solennellement en les regardant toutes les trois. J'ai une compétition extrême de sumo !  
- Encore ? s'écria Haru, suspendant en l'air sa tasse de thé.  
- La même que celle d'il y a deux ans ? demanda Kyôko.  
- C'est exact ! Le tournoi a encore lieu à Namimori et nous concourrons encore cette année pour gagner à l'extrême !"

Retour des flammes dans les yeux, poing victorieux en l'air, Ryohei repartit vers sa chambre, probablement pour se préparer. Hana avait l'impression que son corps était incandescent mais elle devait se faire des idées. Par contre, lorsque Ryohei décampa, elle maugréa :

"C'est le mensonge le plus nul que je n'ai jamais entendu !  
- Par-pardon ? ânonnèrent les deux autres filles.  
- Mais enfin ! C'est évident qu'il ment ! Comme si une compétition de Sumo avait lieu à Namimori ! C'est du n'importe quoi !  
- Si Ryohei le dit, c'est que ça doit être vrai, s'entêta Kyôko.  
- Elle a raison, appuya Haru, gênée."

Hana les observa, suspicieuse, mais elle n'insista pas. Elle sentait que ses amies savaient quelque chose mais qu'elles n'osaient pas lui dire. Tant pis, soupira intérieurement Hana. Au fond d'elle, elle ressentit un vide en songeant à la séparation entre elle et Kyôko. Ce même vide qui fit surface pour la première fois lorsque Kyôko lui présenta Haru, qui s'aggrava à la fin des vacances d'été de leur dernière année au collège. Hana avait senti un lien renforcé entre Kyôko et Haru sans qu'elle n'en connaisse la raison. Elle en avait été profondément jalouse, envieuse et seule, bien que rien n'avait vraiment changé entre elles.

Kyôko et Haru durent sentir son mal-être qu'elles s'enquirent de son état.

"Ce n'est rien, les rassura-t-elle avec un sourire maladroit."

Chacun ses secrets.

**xXx**

Mais depuis, Hana recherchait le secret que conservaient ses deux amies et que dissimulait Ryohei. Quelque chose lui disait que cela avait un lien avec (_encore !_) Tsuna, vu son état de nervosité. Gokudera n'était pas vraiment mieux en sortant ses dynamites aux moindres bruits stoppé par Yamamoto.

Décidée, un jour, elle arriva sans prévenir chez Kyôko. Elle savait que son ami n'était pas là, troisième Dimanche du mois oblige, et elle espérait que Ryohei soit là.

Gagné !

**xXx**

"Hana ? reconnut Ryohei, surpris, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte."

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils s'appelaient par leur prénom. En fait, Kyôko lui avait apprit, le jour où Ryohei l'avait saluée par son prénom (c'était la troisième fois qu'ils se faisaient face), que Ryohei avait du mal à nommer une fille par son nom de famille. Hana n'avait pas vraiment de retenu à appeler les gens par leur prénom du moment qu'on lui donnait la permission, donc cette familiarité ne lui posa pas problème (même si elle venait d'un garçon).

"Tu es venue pour rien, Kyôko est allée faire des courses et du shopping extrême avec Haru.  
- Ne sait-il pas que le troisième dimanche est le jour spécial pâtisserie pour Kyôko ? se demanda un instant Hana."

Le grand frère était vêtu d'un T-shirt blanc cassé ayant fortement vécu tant il était usé sur les bords et d'un jogging rouge encore en bon état.

"Je sais, c'est pour toi que je suis ici, lui apprit-elle en conservant un visage impassible."

Elle savourait l'expression entre l'incompréhension et la stupeur du boxer. Elle crut même discerner de la rougeur sur ses joues. Néanmoins, il blanchit et la prit par les épaules.

"Kyôko a des problèmes ? s'écria-t-il. Au lycée ? Avec un garçon ? Avec une bande ?  
- Cal-calme-toi ! le pria-t-elle. Kyôko va bien, très bien même. C'est juste à toi que je veux parler.  
- Ah, soupira-t-il de soulagement en la relâchant doucement. Entre."

Ryohei s'effaça et Hana le remercia. Après s'être déchaussée, elle le suivit dans le salon. Elle l'arrêta avant qu'il n'aille dans la cuisine.

"Autant aller dans le vif du sujet au lieu de tourner autour du pot, je veux savoir ce que tu mijotes avec la bande de Sawada, lui dit-elle de but en blanc."

Ryohei se figea, la fixa droit dans les yeux. Hana soutint son regard et poursuivit :

"Je sais que Kyôko et Haru sont au courant. Elles ne veulent rien me dire.  
- C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire."

Hana fut décontenancée par la réponse. Le boxeur ne laissait filtrer aucune expression. Le lycéen avait été remplacé par un autre homme (_un homme !_ s'écria intérieurement la jeune fille). Ryohei avait toujours été très musclé, mais il était musclé très finement sans ressembler à une caisse. En grandissant et en pratiquant toujours la boxe, il s'était élargi des épaules et il surplombait intégralement Hana, cachée dans son ombre. Son visage aussi avait muri, assez carré, avec cette cicatrice lui barrant son sourcil gauche. Ses yeux sombres engloutissaient ceux d'Hana.

La jeune fille déglutit. Elle faisait face au grand frère protecteur mais aussi à un autre homme, une face cachée que ne lui connaissait pas Hana, mais peut-être pas Kyôko ?

Hana se reprit, et, sans déglutir cette fois, répliqua :

"Ne me prends pas pour une bille, Ryohei ! Si Kyôko croit volontiers ou fait semblant de croire tous tes mensonges et ce, depuis longtemps, ce n'est pas mon cas. Et ces histoires concernent mes deux amies, alors j'ai le droit de m'en mêler.  
- Elles ne concernent en aucun cas Kyôko et Haru."

Tandis qu'Hana souriait avec un air victorieux, Ryohei se rendit compte de sa bourde. Il se frotta le haut du crâne d'une main, en fermant les yeux de désappointement, laissant aucun autre commentaire. Cependant, Hana voulait aller plus loin. Si elle avait pu obtenir la moitié d'un renseignement, autant essayant d'en obtenir un autre.

"_Elles_ ont concerné Kyôko et Haru, lança-t-elle en insistant sur le premier mot."

Une fois encore, Ryohei se mura dans un silence effrayant, la regardant avec une expression indéchiffrable (_qui lui allait terriblement bien_, songea Hana au fond d'elle).

"Je ne suis pas une quiche écervelée, Ryohei. D'ailleurs, ça me vexe que tu me prennes pour ce que je ne suis pas, théâtralisa Hana en prenant une fausse expression boudeuse."

Elle croisa des bras, le narguant du regard. Elle faisait la fière devant lui mais intérieurement, Hana se disait qu'elle ne voulait pas s'en faire un ennemi.

"J'ai remarqué que Kyôko et Haru avait changé, comme si quelque chose les avait marquées. Il n'y avait pas qu'elles à ce moment-là d'ailleurs, rajouta-t-elle, avec un air vague. Toujours est-il que, ce qui entoure Sawada a touché mes deux amies et t'a entrainé aussi."

Ryohei avait choisi le silence au lieu de parler. Bon choix reconnu, malgré elle, Hana. Elle sentait qu'elle brulait, même si lui ne disait rien.

"Je considère que tu protèges comme tu peux ta sœur et libre à toi de t'engager ou non dans les affaires de Sawada mais je te préviens que si _ces histoires_ heurtent Kyôko, jamais je ne le te pardonnerai !"

Et, dignement, elle laissa là Ryohei. Autant le faire mariner quelques jours que de lui arracher les vers du nez.

**xXx**

La lycéenne ne lui avait plus adressé la parole directement. Seules les politesses d'usages les faisaient se rencontrer mais rien de plus. Peut-être faisait-il plus attention, Hana ne vit rien d'anormal arriver, ni bousculer leur vie. Si ce n'était les coups d'œil qu'il lui jetait lorsqu'ils se croisaient ou lorsqu'elle le surprenait à la regarder. Surtout les jours qui suivirent leur entrevu.

Mais à part ça, rien de bien particulier. Excepté la Tsunaze attitude de l'intéressé : se prendre un ballon sur la tête, tomber des escaliers, renverser toutes les copies de contrôle, se renverser de la sauce barbecue sur l'uniforme, tentative d'aborder Kyôko (relevant de l'exploit car elle se faisait draguer par le président des délégués du lycée).

Un soir où Haru, Kyôko et elle faisaient une soirée pyjama avec deux filles de la classe d'Haru, Fumiko (une fille tout petite, un ronde, mais avec un sens de l'humour dantesque) et Reika (une métissée anglaise, blonde aux yeux marrons, fana de cosplays), les filles causaient chevelure. Bien évidemment, les japonaises tombaient en extase devant les beaux cheveux de Reika, qui jalousait la longueur de ceux d'Hana. Les cheveux ondulés d'Hana poussaient très vite, contrairement à Reika, et ils atteignaient à présent le bas de son dos.

Kyôko aussi les laissait pousser mais pour une seule et unique raison :

"Je veux pouvoir ressembler à la princesse Leïla dans Star Wars ! annonça-t-elle, les yeux enflammés."

S'en suivit un silence puis un fou rire de la part de ses amies. Elles avaient regardé la saga de la guerre des étoiles et Kyôko avait particulièrement accroché sur la jolie princesse.

Le lendemain, en sortant des cours, Hana passa chez son coiffeur et se fit couper les cheveux en un carré très court. Au grand damne de Kyôko et Haru et à la plus grande joie non dissimulée de Reika.

"Pourquoi les as-tu fait couper ? Ils étaient très beaux et très long, se désola Haru en touchant du bout des doigts les pointes.  
- J'avais envi de changer, répondit Hana en haussant des épaules. Et je trouve que ça me rend plus adulte.  
- Encore avec ça, soupira Kyôko avec un air nostalgique en touchant, elle aussi, ses pointes courtes."

Hana remarqua alors que Ryohei la dévisageait depuis le couloir, mais elle essaya de ne pas y prêter attention. Elle n'avait toujours pas oublié de discuter avec lui, seule. Et elle considérait qu'il avait suffisamment cogité dans son coin pour revenir à la charge.

**xXx**

Lorsqu'Hana arriva devant la porte, un samedi matin, elle n'eut pas le temps de sonner que la porte s'ouvrit.

"Je t'ai vu venir, expliqua tout simplement Ryohei en la laissant passer."

_Phrase à double sens_, décréta Hana en le remerciant. Ils atteignirent le salon silencieusement. Hana s'installa sur la table. Ryohei disparut dans la cuisine pour revenir avec un plateau sur lequel était posé une théière et deux tasses fumantes.

"Tu faisais du thé ? s'étonna la jeune fille, en acceptant sa tasse.  
- Je le préparais parce que je savais que la meilleure de ma sœur allait venir ce matin extrêmement ensoleillé, fit Ryohei en s'asseyant.  
- Pff, souffla Hana, je repasserai pour l'effet de surprise. Mais pas la peine de prendre un air posé, je n'abandonnerai pas. Je veux savoir ce que vous trafiquiez, tous. Rien d'illégal j'espère.  
- Jamais je n'impliquerai Kyôko dans quelque chose de dangereux à l'extrême limite, rebondit le boxeur en posant sa tasse fumante.  
- Le "jamais" est en trop, le taquina Hana."

Autant commencer en douceur.

"Ça n'a pas de rapport avec la mafia, tout de même ? continua-t-elle sur le même ton. Je me souviens d'un délire de Haru, à propos de Sawada, un futur parrain d'une mafia italienne, du bébé qui s'appelle Reborn mais qui est en fait le tuteur de Sawad…"

Hana ne put terminer que Ryohei, qui s'était levé et penché vers elle, l'embrassa. Il eut assez de retenu de ne pas profiter de l'ouverture de la bouche de la jeune fille pour approfondir le baiser.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle rougit de confusion. Ce n'était pas son premier baiser, elle était déjà sortie avec deux garçons (sans grand intérêt et au QI frôlant l'endive cuite) donc elle savait comment s'y prendre.  
Mais elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Ryohei l'embrasse !

Ryohei se recula doucement. Hana n'avait toujours pas changé de position, encore confuse. Les yeux sombres (presque chargés de menace) de son interlocuteur avaient changé du tout au tout, ils s'étaient adoucis. Un léger sourire fleurissait aux lèvres du boxeur. Ryohei lui caressa ses cheveux courts avec un regard étrange (presque de la nostalgie). Sa main droite, calleuse par les efforts et la pratique de la boxe, tomba sur sa nuque, remonta jusqu'à son oreille gauche parcourut avec délicatesse la courbe de son visage. Deux doigts soulevèrent légèrement son menton.

"Tu te poses trop de questions extrêmes, lui chuchota-t-il avant de reposer ses lèvres sur les siennes et y aller franco."

Hana ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter. Elle goûta au baiser de Ryohei. Il était comme lui : dynamique, flamboyant mais recélant d'une suavité insoupçonnée. Il lui transmettait ce même feu en elle. Le côté réfléchi d'Hana fondit comme neige au soleil, son cerveau oubliait les raisons de sa venue. Des papillons ardents tourbillonnaient dans son bas ventre.

Ryohei mit fin au baiser une nouvelle fois, lui déposa un baiser papillon sur le front pour s'attaquer une troisième fois à sa bouche. Cette fois-ci, Hana passa ses bras par dessus les épaules du boxeur.

**xXx**

Ce fut au bout du deuxième rendez-vous, où Ryohei avait revêtu un costar avec une chemise jaune, qu'ils sortirent officiellement ensemble. Kyôko et Haru la félicitèrent en criant qu'il était temps (_QUOIII ?_ avait voulu hurlé Hana). Kyôko lui avoua par la suite, avec un air coupable, que Ryohei lui parlait souvent d'elle depuis deux ans. Apparemment, sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux l'avait décidé à faire le premier pas et Kyôko laissait sous entendre qu'elle _savait pourquoi_.

Hana avait plus ou moins abandonné son objectif de découvrir l'aura de mystère qui englobait Ryohei. Elle sentait l'existence d'un lien étroit avec Tsuna mais celui-ci faisait des pieds et des mains pour essayer d'être plus familier avec Kyôko et sortir, peut-être un jour, avec elle.

Un an plus tard, lorsqu'elle obtint son diplôme avec une bonne moyenne (Haru arriva première au classement de leur lycée), Hana s'installa avec Ryohei dans un deux pièces en plein centre ville de Namimori. En rangeant ses affaires dans les placards, elle tomba sur une photographie (la seule) représentant tous les Kurokawa. Son regard s'attarda sur Hanae et Hanayo. Finalement, Hana ressemblait à Hanae à emménager avec son homme à la sortie du lycée et Hanayo et Ryohei avait un gros point commun : ils partaient d'un bout du monde à l'autre dans le cadre de leur travail.

Hana posa le cliché sur sa table de nuit, derrière celui elle posait avec Ryohei, ouvrit le seul tiroir de la table, prit un cahier de note et un crayon gris. Il était temps qu'elle donne de ses nouvelles à ses sœurs !


End file.
